objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble Wand (BF1108/AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Bubble Wand |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies); Sunny (best friend) Baseball Cap (love interest), Eraser, Pen, P, Dress, Skirt, Planety (He Idolizes Her), Floor Lamp, Lemon Lollipop, Neptune, Anyone who hates Shape World, Blue Raspberry (one-sided on Blue Raspberry's side) |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Evil Leafy, Flower, Gum, Monsanto Logo's Alliance members, Magenta, Lava Lamp (OAW), Shape World Cast (mostly Pentagon), mean people, Anyone who likes Shape World, Meteoroid (one-sided), Gramophone (one-sided), Red Bubble Wand (one-sided), Law Book (one-sided), Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞, O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡, Banhanna Polaris Eeedtar, Germy, Deathstrokey, Green Evil Leafy, Evil Clover, Inverse Top Hat, Salad Dressing, Mad Box, Race Brakes, Kendama (for burning Baseball Cap), Hitler's Desk, 1918 Ford Model T, Red Popsicle, Princess Hat (in Abnormal Things), Underwear, Little Horn, her haters, perverts |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 13}} Bubble Wand (AKA: Blue Bubble Wand), labeled Shape World's #1 Hater is an OC created by . Both BrownFamily1108 and now both own the OC. Personality Bubble Wand is very friendly, kind-hearted and lovable. She's very smart with an IQ of 235, especially for her type of age. However, she can get into a huge fiery temper, as well as being shy and a bit vengeful. Bubble Wand also knows what is right and what is wrong, Bubble Wand can also do some very helpful things to anyone that she feels bad for. Also, Bubble Wand likes to act cool at times and sometimes tries to impress other people too. Relationships Trivia * She used to be 's main OC but now Floor Lamp is now his main OC. ** Also now gained the rights to Bubble Wand, along with Lemon Lollipop and Quartz. * She used to be 's favorite OC until Floor Lamp became his main OC. ** She is also BrownFamily1108's main OC until he decided to make Floor Lamp his main OC. * Her favorite food is Pizza that isn't topped with anchovies or broccoli. * The object shows that she dislikes are Shape World, WOTO, The Object Show of Doom, Random Object Battle Royale, Objects at War, and Thingy War. ** However Objects at War used to be her least favorite object show, but she is starting to tolerate it a little. So this makes Shape World her new least favorite. * She was the hostess of Battle for The Grocery Store. * She is one of BrownFamily1108's many female OCs to have eyelashes, due to BrownFamily1108 wanted to make them cute looking. * She is a contestant on Object Ultraverse, along with Quilt, Raspberry Fizz, Potion Flask and Domino, who are 4 different OCs made by BrownFamily1108. ** She's also the winner and main protagonist of Season 1. * She competes in Object Ronpa Murder/Mystery Camp, being played by her creator (BrownFamily1108). * She competes in UOF, being played by her creator (BrownFamily1108). * She has an evil twin that is now killed off. * Her attire, consisting a sky blue jacket, white shirt, light blue pleated miniskirt, white socks, and blue sneakers, was possibly the reason that Baseball Cap had a nosebleed at the beginning of Object University, but it is still unknown to this day. ** Her swimsuit is possibly either a dark blue bikini or a light blue bikini. ** Underneath her clothes, she wears light blue underwear. * She is one of the many students who appeared in Object 3 in 1 School. * She was going to be a valley-girl, however the idea was flopped. * Her birthday is on March 22, the same birthday as her creator. * She doesn't like being called "Bember Wand". Similar to Bubble who hates being called "Bember". ** It could be due to the fact that Bubble was demoted to Bember in BFB 1. * There is a Color Overload RC that is based off of Bubble Wand. * She is a contestant in Abnormal Things. In it, she's Australian rather than American like she usually is. * Her worst fear is spiders. * There are other versions of Bubble Wand such as Anti-Bubble Wand, Red Bubble Wand, Green Bubble Wand, and Yellow Bubble Wand. * She has a crush on Baseball Cap. * Bubble Wand, Quilt, 18 and Lemon Lollipop are the only OCs that BrownFamily1108 and AzUrArInG own together. Gallery See Bubble Wand/Gallery Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Object Ultraverse Category:UOF Category:Eyelashes Category:Tall Category:Smart Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Contestants Category:Hosts Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Object University Category:Object University Characters Category:Adopted articles Category:Object High Category:Arms and Legs